


[podfic] Room for One More Troubled Soul

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood Sweethearts, Cover Art, Guilt, Hope, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ben spends most of his time locked in a cell, wearing binders that dull his connection to the Force. He thinks that’s fair.
Poe hasn’t spoken one word to him.
Ben thinks that’s fair, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room For One More Troubled Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028682) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k6t5b1ryn6ezzjm/swtfa%20au%20Room%20for%20One%20More%20Troubled%20Soul%20B.mp3?dl=0) (14.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:15:48

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you celeste9 for allowing me to podfic this! Hopefully I did your writing justice and this is just as much a punch in the feels in audio form as it is in written form.


End file.
